Naruto Phenex The Lord
by Noctis666Caelum
Summary: Hello My name is Naruto Phenex most know me probably as Lord Phenex, head of the Phenex family one of the 72 Pillars of the Underworld. But my friends call me Naruto and if you want and DON'T threaten my family you can also call me that. Naruto DxD born! Strong Naruto! Good Riser! Pairings: Naruto/Lady Phenex! Ruval decided! Riser/? Ravel/?


**Hey guys and gals Noctis here and I had a new idea**

 **I don't know if it's any good and I don't really have a cool name for so if you could help with that it would be plenty appreciated.**

 **... Yeah like I said this is an idea I had and that's why it could feel a little rough to read but I'm quite happy with the end result.**

 **Let me know what you think about it and if enough people think it's good I will continue it but only as a side story so to speak my main focus lies still with my Kunou story.**

 **Oh yeah! Before I forget it if anyone wants me to continue this then let me know by writing at the bottom of your review: "Phenex" if you don't write it I will take that as NO! For this and continue to live my daily life XD**

 **So yeah. That's all for now and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer! I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD or any other references should there be any.**

"Normal Speech"

'Normal Thoughts'

 **"Higher being Speech"**

 **'Higher being Thoughts'**

* * *

"But dad!"

"No Riser! I said it already thousand of times! We're not putting you up with the Gremory heiress! If you want to be with her then ask her out. But I'm not forcing an girl not even ten years old in a loveless marriage!" Spoke the older of the two.

"...Why can't you understand how important that is to me?!" Yelled an enraged Riser.

His full name is Riser Phenex he is a young man with blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He wears a golden button up shirt with red highlights, dress pants of the same color and black dress shoes. And currently he was in a heated debate with his father over the proposal of a arranged marriage between himself and the current Gremory heiress, Rias, and why his father declined.

This was important not only for him but for the entire Phenex Family and Gremory Family.

After the Great War between the three biblical factions and and the following civil war between the Old Satan faction, who wanted the devils continue like the old times, as beings that sought out the complete annihilation of the other factions. And the Anti Satan faction who wanted a more safe and peaceful lifestyle. The numbers of pure blooded devils decreased drastically. So to counter this crisis before them, many of the pure blooded high class devils wanted to marry their children to other devils with high standings to ensure that the line of pure blooded devils didn't fade.

So why. Why couldn't his own father, a participant of BOTH wars, see why this was so important for him?!

As if he could read Risers thoughts his father laid a hand on his sons shoulder and spoke in a soft tone. "Riser... My son. I know this is important to you and many others, but... This whole marriage is useless if you don't produce offspring. And I have seen the reaction to the proposal from the girl and the only ways to get anywhere with this marriage is if you can make her change her mind and fall in love with you, or if you force her to be with you. And I hope for the health of not only you but the whole family you don't decide to force her to anything."

Riser looked to the ground and clenched his fists. After a long minute of thinking he raised his head and looked his father in the eyes. "... I-i understand father... I only want what's best for the family and if that means to let her be then I will oblige."

His father smiled at him for his mature answer. "I know you are only worried about the family and because of that I'm very proud of you. If you really want to get to know the Gremory heiress better, I could arrange a meeting with her for you and if you both hit it off all the better! Ok?"

Quickly bowing to his father Riser nodded. "Yes, and thank you for your time father." As he left Riser could still hear his father's last words.

"Anytime my son. Anytime." Said the older blonde as the door to his study closed and with a sigh he walked back to his table with all this paperwork on and let himself fall in his seat, only to feel two soft hands massage his shoulders.

"Well done honey, for a moment I thought our little boy would still insist on this marriage."

"Mmh... Why didn't you help me Layla? You know how much of a Momma's boy he is. If you said something he would do it without hesitation... Ohh yeah right there!" Giggling at her husband's words Layla Phenex continued to massage her husband's stiff neck and shoulders.

"Oh! As if you could talk with how much you dote over Ravel! If you don't stop to pamper her soon she will get arrogant."

Layla Phenex is a beautiful, in her twenties looking, woman with long soft blonde hair, cream colored skin and two dark blue eyes, that twinkled with joy at their little 'banter'. She wears a noble looking white robe with yellow, red and orange ascents at the sides and on the back was the Phenex family crest.

Her husband pouted at the remark.

He is a man in his late twenties, (or seems to look like it), with short sun kissed blond hair and cerulean blue eyes. He has tanned skin and wore a similar robe as his wife, the only difference is that the family crest was orange and not gold like that of his wife. Under it he wore a plain white button up shirt, dark orange pants and black dress shoes.

"B-but?! She is my little princess! Of course I will pamper her!" He whined like a petulant child.

Layla sighed and giggled again. "Honestly! You're such a man-child sometimes, dear."

He wiggled his eyebrows at his wife. "You know you love it!" He said with a grin.

He felt her arms circle his neck as she whispered something in his ear. "That I do Naruto. That I do... Come on dear I think it's time for a reward with how you handled Riser's 'tantrum'..."

He perked up at her words and his grin widened so much he knew he would still feel that in the morning. But he also knew he would not be the only one to feel something in the morning.

And with that Layla and Naruto Phenex vanished from the room.

* * *

 **(I wanted to stop here, But then I realized I forgot to include Ruval and the second Phenex son. So here's the 'Bonus'. Just for you all!)**

* * *

Alastair Friedalio hurried to the dinning hall where the WHOLE Phenex family waited for their breakfast. 'Shit! Shit! Shit! Why now of all times?! I just hope Riser-sama is not in his usual morning mood... Oh who am I kidding! He will flip out and eat ME for breakfast! Shit!'

As Alastair continued to despair over his thoughts of ending as the meal for the third son of the Phenex family, he didn't see the young lady (Ravel) turn the corner and promptly collided with her. But because he is a grown man and she a little girl not even six, only the young lady fell to the ground.

"Ouchie!"

"... Oh! Maoh! I'm so sorry Ravel-sama! I didn't look were I was going! I am so sorry! Please forgive me!" Bowing deep enough to touch the ground with his forehead Alastair waited for the punishment of the young lady.

"... It's okay tair-chan. I also didn't know you where there." Ravel Phenex replied with a big smile on her face.

Suddenly they heard a masculine voice from the side. "...'sigh' and that's the reason why I said you shouldn't run in the hallway, Ravel-chan."

Both servant and heiress looked to the source of the voice, to see a handsome young man in his late teens with black hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a yellow shirt, black loose pants and black sandals. He looked to Ravel and then to the, apparently terrified, servant still kneeling on the ground and then back to Ravel with a raised eyebrow. "Have you apologized?"

"Huh? But Nii-sama it was an accident!"

"Nevertheless should you apologize. It's called manners you know?"

"Alright... I'm sorry I bumped into you tair-chan..." Ravel muttered with a sad gaze to her feet.

Alastair meanwhile had a befuddled look on his own face. "H-huh?! N-no, you don't have to apologize to me Ravel-sama! It was my fault anyway! A-and good morning to y-you Raven-sama!"

The now named Raven raised his eyebrow again. "Why are you so terrified of Ravel and me? Riser, I could understand. You never really got along well. But Ravel and me?"

At the mention of Riser's name Alastair grew even more terrified. And then some more as he remembered the reason he was in a hurry in the first place. But before he could answer Ravel asked a question of her own.

"Huh? Why don't you and Riser-nii get along? Did he do something to you tair-chan?"

Both adults looked at the five years old. Alastair again with a befuddled expression and Raven with a fond one and a small smile.

* * *

 **So yeah that's it for now (remember if you want me to continue write at the bottom of your review "Phenex")**

 **Thanks for reading and for all that read my main story 'Kunou Uzumaki' I'm currently at circa 1k words and was thinking about making it 4k words long.**

 **Okay! Hope you enjoyed it and cya later! Noctis out.**


End file.
